I Hate You
by JL724
Summary: Meet Emi Yamamoto. Plain, ordinary, and just so lucky enough to land a scholarship to Ouran. So, what's the problem? Emi has a secret. She's terrfied of beautiful boys. This can't be good.
1. A Brief Prologue

I Hate You-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: Ok. I know. I know I should be stoned to death…BUT I CAN'T HELP IT. I'm really sorry to everyone who are waiting for a new update on any one of my other stories, but this story was just too good to let slip past. Struck as a lightening influence. And, as always, you awesome people must review.

**

* * *

**

A Brief Prologue

I never thought this would happen.

The examination had be a fake. It had to be. If it was the real thing, they would've sent me a polite rejection letter, telling me how I had mediocre talent and that I could not be accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the world.

And here I was, a skinny, near-destitute girl with absolutely no knowledge of the numerous leaders in the political and financial world.

What irony.

Seeing the actual academy had little affect. I was still unconvinced, making up ludicrous reasons to why I could absolutely not be accepted into Ouran High School. My aunt wandered around, a little awestruck, as the vice-principal (an extremely old, mustached grandpa) droned about the historical significance of the school. I barely heard him, my brain filled with waves of the same awe my aunt was feeling.

Later that day, I unpacked my uniform, and practically choked.

My aunt, who worked hard all day trying to keep us fed, had wasted seven hundred dollars (**1**), on THIS??

They had to be joking.

As a fresh graduate from middle school, entering my first year in high school meant a big thing. I was growing up. In a couple of years, I would be able to start working. I might even move onto college.

I don't know about you, but it's a bit scary to start in a new school. Especially in some place as Ouran. And especially if you're a scholarship student. And ESPECIALLY if you took the examination as a dare. I mean, I knew I got top grades and all, but honestly?

Not possible.

So, the night before my first day, I lay down, and looked out the window. Tokyo was a beautiful city, but that night, I would've given anything to see the stars.

"Mom? Dad? Are you happy now? Your daughter got into the most prestigious school in Japan. You happy?"

As usual, no answer. Slightly bitter, I looked up at the ceiling. Blinking sleepily, I thought vaguely.

_You'll be fine, Emi. After all, there's no way that whole thing about beautiful pretty boys who are also rich can come true…this isn't Hana Yori Dango after all…your phobia can't take place there…of course…_

It's astonishing to think how very wrong you can get.

* * *

A/N: Ah…a promising start. How nice.

Anyways, this is a prologue, so go on to the first chapter. Go on. Please?

Note: (1)- I'm too tired to calculate the correct cost in yen. Sorry.

Review?


	2. Phobia

I Hate You-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: First chapter. A review will be granted with a wish from the genie. Happy reading.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not a middle-aged mangaka with a brilliant imagination. Think logic.

* * *

Chapter One: Phobia

I was going to die.

I was, seriously, honest-to-God, going to keel over and stop breathing.

And such was my main reaction to my first day at Ouran.

It wasn't that bad, to be honest. The students were all pretty nice, and the workload wasn't as hard as I thought. I guess they had to be easy on the rich kids, or their parents might sue.

But…

I saw them.

THEM.

Boys.

Beautiful boys.

* * *

"Emi-san!"

I turned and immediately froze. Oh God, oh God…please let the ground swallow me…

The boy looked at me in puzzlement. I was probably slightly green by now, but that was nothing to my current state of mind.

"Er…are you alright, Emi-san?"

I blanched. He was speaking to me. WHY was he speaking to me??

"Oh…uh…yes…of course, Fujioka-san."

He still looked at me in concern, brown eyes huge. For some reason, I wasn't as nauseated as usual. Perhaps…

"OH HARUHI~!"

My stomach flipped again, and I struggled to choke back vomit.

The devil twins had appeared from out of nowhere, identical smirks on their faces. Their horribly beautiful faces.

* * *

Now, in case you haven't noticed, I'm usually at the point of death around beautiful boys. Am I insane? In some points, yes. But generally, it's something more strange than insane.

I am scared of beautiful boys.

It's a phobia, one that hasn't been named yet. But whenever I find myself in the presence of a beautiful boy (you know…lean body, perfect face, soft hair, almost feminine qualities…) I find myself with the worst symptoms of phobia around.

So when I found out there was an entire club based on the looks of beautiful men, I was absolutely sure I was stuck in some strange hell.

Yeah. There's practically no way anything can go wrong from here.

Oh dear.

* * *

"Yamamoto Emi. Age fifteen, first year, entered Ouran on scholarship. I'm sure you can relate to her, Haruhi. Blood type B. Dead parents, currently living alone, with an aunt to check up on her. Works part-time at a bakery, highly intellectual, enjoys the pastime reading. And…how peculiar…"

"WHAT? WHAT?"

"Shut up, Tamaki. It seems that she has the registered phobia of…men."

"Men? What type of phobia is that?"

"There actually is a technical name for that brand of fear, but it says men in the general sense. To be more detailed…it says here, 'beautiful men or boys.' As I said, extremely odd. I wonder if anyone can be afraid of good looking men."

"So…that practically means she's afraid of everyone in this club?"

"Not quite. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai don't really register as 'beautiful.' Mori-senpai is manly enough to be a far cry from being part of the 'pretty boys' area, while Hunny-senpai is…well, you know how it is."

"So…she's afraid of everyone except for Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai?"

"I actually don't know about Haruhi. It could be that the senses her phobia picks up might penetrate the guise, making her less fearful around Haruhi than the rest. Otherwise, yes, I would say so."

"Tono? You're awfully quiet."

"….someone's frightened of me? How…how _could_ they?"

"Relax. Nekozawa-senpai was terrified of you when he first saw you."

"But…a FEMALE is frightened of me! That's not possible!"

"It is possible, Tamaki-senpai. Please calm down."

"IT'S NOT!"

"Will you—"

"It's opening time. Get ready, the lot of you. Tamaki, if you don't stop crying, I'll make you wear the fundoshi again."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't attend Ouran?"

"I told you. If you had the insanity I had, you would understand."

"Well, I don't. Just because there's a bunch of good looking boys at your school does not mean you can drop out of the most prestigious school in Japan. Avoid them. Go to the library and stay there during breaks. I'm sure you can manage."

"You want me to become a social recluse?"

"No. I want you to get that ridiculous idea of transferring out of your head. I don't know why I spent all those years on therapy…hasn't helped at all, not one—"

"I'm sorry. But I simply can't go. I'll find another school."

"No. Your parents wanted you to go to a good high school, graduate, and go to university. Are you going to spoil their dream?"

"…of course not. I just don't see why it has to be done at Ouran."

"It was your father's dream school. Before he died, he would always tell me about how you would be sent there, even if he had to give up his soul to make place for you. Give it a chance. You might even get over your fear."

"….alright. But I wouldn't have much hope in it, if I were you."

* * *

A/N: Ok, an introductory chapter, establishing a few key points crucial to the story. This really isn't anything that has the plot moving, but more of a few snatches of conversation, simple scenes, and so on that build up to the real, solid beginning. It's a sense of writing that I decided to use particularily for this piece of work.

Chapter Two is in progress, so wait and see.

Oh, and to clear things up: Haruhi, and the twins are all second-years. Kyoya and Tamaki are third years. Hunny and Mori have left for university, although they still maintain their spots in the Host Club. I may bring in a couple more OCs, as new host members Tamaki recruited, but the story line will probably revolve around the original club and the main OC. Anything else you might be wondering about, either leave a review or PM. Or you can just wait, and see how the story works out.

As always, please review.


	3. Idiots

I Hate You-An OHSHC Fanfiction

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

* * *

Chapter Two: Idiots

* * *

"I hate you."

I turned a page. "Hating me because I went to a different school is a bit extreme."

Ayako pouted. "It is not. You should've KNOWN that you were going to get in, especially with your grades. Who in this world registers for the most prestigious school as a dare? Even if it was issued by Tokoyama-san."

I sighed. "I did. And I got in. I didn't do it all for a dare, Aya. My parents wanted me to get in."

"It's not like they're still alive."

I snapped my book shut. "What did you say?"

Ayako, catching a glimpse of my glare, instantly paled. "I meant…well, it's not like it was an…you know…"

"No, I don't know. Say something about my parents again and I'll tell Okami-san where you went last weekend, instead of doing your shift."

A pout appeared on her face again. "It's not my fault that you're so boring, and that I have to manage this bakery while you're always reading or studying…besides, that foreign boy's Japanese was soo cute! He told me he was French, and you don't know how charming he was…"

I shook my head, attempting to hide a smile. Her garbled attempts at trying to speak French were painful to hear.

The bell tinkled. I barely glanced up from my book, waving a hand at Ayako. "You go. I have to read this by tomorrow."

Grumbling, she stomped out of the backroom, emitting a grumpy, "Welcome to Ciel Bakery," before half gasping. I rolled my eyes. Probably another foreigner.

"Emi…EMI-CHAN."

I groaned. Didn't she take Foreign Languages as a course last semester? I burst out, ready to give her a full lecture on not disturbing me, when…

Oh damn.

* * *

Tamaki watched apprehensively as a girl burst out, looking half furious. The other girl, whose mouth seemed to be open in a kind of silent scream, stood starkly in contrast with a pink uniform, accessories of every kind, and makeup. He shifted uncomfortably.

Kyoya put on a smile that usually had club customers falling over themselves in admiration. "Emi-san?"

The girl, otherwise known as Emi, backed up against the wall. Her face went in an astonishing array of colors, from white to red to green.

Haruhi sighed. "I told you she was like this, Kyoya-senpai. It's bad enough if it's one person, but if the whole group comes and—"

Tamaki silenced her by stepping up, extending his hand with a courteous smile. "Are you Emi-chan?"

She promptly vomited.

* * *

Kyoya had to stifle a grin in the car. The memory of Tamaki yelping, Haruhi standing with her mouth open in shock, and the girl slumping against the wall, her eyes half-closed, attempting to mutter an apology, was something you didn't see everyday.

Tachibana threw a startled glance at his young master. Surely those shaking shoulders couldn't be…laughter?

"Is something funny, Kyoya-sama?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, a smile still playing around his lips. "What are you talking about? You're seeing things, Tachibana."

_Or am I?_ the man thought, as a smirk arose in his master's face. That smirk, at least, he was familiar with. It meant Master Kyoya had an idea.

A very big, dangerous idea.

* * *

It was only after the whole devastating group had trooped out the door and gotten into their big, fancy cars that Ayako rounded on me.

"YAMAMOTO EMI. WHAT. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU. _THINKING_??"

I clutched the sides of my chair for support. "Shut up. YOU try being like me."

Ayako threw her hands up in exasperation. "How could you?! Do you even know who Suoh Tamaki is?! He's the heir to Suoh Industries! YOU THREW UP ON ONE OF THE RICHEST MEN IN THE WORLD. How do you do it? I've never met anyone who could ruin things like you. Your ticket to the big leagues in the social ladder? BOOM. It's gone. Couldn't you even TRY to keep under control?"

I scowled. "Do you try to keep under control when you see a spider? It's always, 'EMI!!! COME HELP ME!!!' at the top of your lungs if you see something that even resembles a spider. You're a hypocrite, Aya."

She glared at me, her face starting to go red. "I do NOT. Anyways, we were talking about YOU. Didn't your aunt send you to therapy?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "She did, but I didn't really…"

"YOU DIDN'T GO TO THERAPY?!"

Frowning, I shook my head. "Yeah I did. I just didn't cooperate."

Wow. If Ayako's face got any redder, I would've sworn her head had been replaced with my uncle's.

Her face screwed up, and she opened her mouth to yell at me some more. Fortunately, the bell rang, and I leapt up, nearly yelling, "Welcome to Ciel Bakery! How can I help you?!"

A woman and her toddler stood in front of the apple tarts, both of them looking quite shocked. I awkwardly smiled, as Ayako clapped her hand to her forehead behind me.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another short chapter, but this should get the humor going, and so on. I'll explain more about how the host club got there, so please wait for the third chapter!


	4. Evil Masterminds

I Hate You-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: I apologize for the late update. Again. I should be flogged.

Disclaimer: You know…the pointless crap…

* * *

Chapter Three: Evil Masterminds

* * *

The Host Club was having a meeting.

Kyoya sat in his chair, checking for an invisible speck of dirt on his uniform. Strangely, no one was talking. The twins weren't making a racket. Hunny wasn't making a fuss about a cake. And, strangest of all, Tamaki was sitting quietly and dignified on his chair.

"Er…Kyoya-senpai? What's the point of this?"

He smiled. Trust Haruhi to make things so easy.

Kyoya leaned forward, a file folder in hand. He opened it, scanned its contents, and thrust it forward.

"This is the complete profile of Yamamoto Emi. It lists everything from her hobbies to relationship with her parents. I had my private police interview anyone distantly connected to her."

A stunned silence met this remark.

"Isn't that a bit…stalkerish?"

Tamaki seemed to wake from his daze, and he let out a brief chuckle.

"Do you not see it?"

The twins turned, giving identical frowns. "See what?"

The King laughed, instantly reverting back to his old self. Immediately, Haruhi stopped worrying.

_You see, Haruhi? He's fine. Why are you so worried, like an idiot?_

"WE ARE GOING ON A MISSION!"

_Yeah. No need to worry about him. Worry about yourself. _

The twins leaned forward. Haruhi leaned backward.

"What mission?"

Tamaki smiled, literally spinning and letting sparkles fly. Haruhi couldn't help thinking that if Emi was here, she would die on the spot.

"We, my friends, will help our dear friend Emi overcome her fear! She is a poor scholarship student like Haruhi, and therefore is a member of kinship! We cannot have someone of the same grounds as Haruhi become prey to such a fear, especially when it keeps her away from the likes of us!"

Haruhi sank lower in her chair. She sat on her hands, which were forming fists.

_Hitting Tamaki is a bad idea…hitting Tamaki is a bad idea…hitting Tamaki is a bad idea…HE IS SO ANNOYING._

Yes, overall, it was a bad day for Haruhi to be at the Club.

But it did give her the chance to warn Emi of their exploits. In the end, Haruhi's warning was what would save Emi.

* * *

After greeting Hunny and Mori goodbye to the wonderful world of university, Kyoya and Tamaki slowly made their way to their cars. Hikaru and Kaoru, apparently excited for the busy day of fear-repelling that lay ahead, rushed home to "prepare." What they would prepare, Kyoya did not like to think.

Haruhi had disappeared, muttering something about laundry. Truthfully, Kyoya wanted Tamaki to leave too.

But no. The annoying blonde didn't get/ignored all the signals Kyoya sent him to shoo. He instead rambled on, until finally, Kyoya quickened his pace and reached his car first. With barely a goodbye, he (well, Tachibana) drove off.

"Tachibana?"

"Yes, Kyoya-sama?"

"Go straight to Ciel Bakery, please. No questions."

"…yes, sir."

* * *

The owner of Ciel Bakery was named Anna Maria, a real live European woman who was plump and cheerful, as you often expect owners of bakeries to be. Her shrewd mind with money, however, closely matched that of Kyoya.

"Our price is 70,000 ($700) yen. No bargains."

"Done."

Anna Maria frowned and peered closely at the handsome high school student in front of her. He was dressed in an Ouran uniform, she suddenly realized. Knowing the extensive wealth of the customer in front of her, she took the order form from him, and peered at it closely, as if checking something. Truthfully, she was calculating.

"Actually, sir, I'm afraid the price is raised to 150,000 ($1,500) yen. Those curry slices aren't easy to make."

Kyoya sighed, before reaching into his wallet.

Middle-aged commoner women. Scary things.

Anna Maria beamed happily at the cash in front of her. She briefly counted the bills, before frowning. "Um…this isn't the whole amount."

"Seeing that the price is so high, and this is an order to be received tomorrow, I will pay the rest when I receive the entire order, to your deliverer. On that subject, I have a request…"

* * *

"Ouran? OURAN?"

Marie-san grinned at me. "Yes, Ouran. You know the excellent reputation they have with their students, and besides, you do attend there, right? It'll be a perfect opportunity for you to—"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going. I have enough on my hands to go all the way back to Ouran. How come you didn't just tell me in the first place, while I was leaving for school this morning?"

Excuses, excuses. Thank God Fujioka-san had warned me that the Host Club was up to something. If this wasn't their doing, I didn't know what was.

Marie-san crossed her arms. "Emi, as your boss and owner of this bakery, I COMMAND you to go."

Her tone had a slight threatening under layer that indicated a meaning dreaded by me: "Go or you're fired."

Well, shit.

* * *

I was surprised to see so many people still around after school. I thought, being rich, everyone would be eager to leave the dreaded place where they actually had to work. Instead, people joined sport teams, cultural activities, and even after school study sessions. It seemed as if everyone wanted to stay behind.

Especially the females.

A group of yellow dresses rushed past my bike, almost knocking me to the ground. One practically squealed in my ear, "Come ON! We're going to be late!"

Let me guess.

I think I must've gone crazy then. I should've turned my bike around and gone straight back to the bakery and quit. Instead, I followed the girls, hoping my fear had somewhat restrained itself. After all, the usual symptoms hadn't kicked in with Fujioka-san.

It shows how stupid and wrong a person could be.

* * *

A/N: Okay…I promise this will be the last short chapter that has absolutely no meaning. Starting from Chapter Four, Emi's disturbing and crazy interactions with the Host Club will begin. Go go go!


	5. Update

Hi, guys.

Many of you have been asking about updates and such on my stories…and I'm really sorry to say they're not coming anymore.

I'm really, very sorry, but life's becoming more and more hectic with school and people and personal matters, and I just don't have the time anymore to sit down and write. The people I've met on FF are understanding and brilliant, so I'm sure most of you will understand.

BUT.

(Here's the good news.)

I've decided to pass the torch. Those who liked reading my stories and want to see them continued (especially 10 Things), are free to volunteer to take over and write. You'll be continuing my stories in your own fashion, and writing them however you want. You're the author now!

I guess I could stage a mini-contest about this…to take over my stories, just PM me for my email and then send me the next chapter you would write for that particular story. You're allowed to submit for more than one story if you wish.

For more details, just ask! (private message, okay?)

Thanks for all the entertainment and fun FF has granted me. I may be coming back every now and then, maybe with a one-shot, but I'm pretty sure I'm retired now.

Bye!

**JL724**

(I will be keeping my account and stories open, so you guys can link back. And if you're really bored, feel free to talk to me, just by PM. They send emails to me, so I'll be able to get them. Thanks, everyone!)

P.S. Once we get past the whole "who'll be the author" thing, we'll discuss where you'll upload and the whole credit issues and all.


End file.
